DEMON
by musa lover
Summary: the witch girls time is done. Now it's time for a new generation to defeat the power of darkness. One catch. It's an alinate reality. New powers., new friends and full of action
1. Classes and drawings

Naomi glared daggers into the back of Mz Birk's head as she scribbled sums on the white board. It was 6th period and Naomi's least favorite subject. Maths. She sighed as she stared blankly at the imposing questions that seemed to laugh at her. Naomi was an average student but shone in P.E not academics. That was Olivia's area not hers. "Wish Livy was here" Grumbled as tried to make sense of the imposing questions that made her head spin. 'miss, may I please go to the bathroom?" a girl asked the teacher, blondey brown hair was contained in a bun and her amber eyes sparked with life. Mz Birk sighed as she narrowed her eyes at the girl. "If you must, Danielle" Then she turned round so fast she lost her footing and came crashing to the floor. The class burst out in hysterical fits of laughter as Mz Birk heaved herself up. "My back!" She winced in pain. "Whats wrong?" a nerdy girl with glasses asked worriedly as she was anxious to finish the lesson. "I through my back out, Naomi, go get the school nurse. Hurry!' Yelled Mz Birk as she started howling with pain. "I'll come with you" Danielle smiled as she took Naomi's hand and together sprinted out into the pristine corridors.

"So, bored" Melissa sighed as she gazed out of the window longingly. "Miss Smith what do you predict will happen if you mix this lemon water with potassium oxide?" Mars Gitch the science teacher asked as Melissa just stared blankly at the teacher and blinked, indicating she didn't know the answer. She sighed and shaked her head at Melissa. "Melissa, you really have to try harder" Mrs. Gitch told her with a steely glare that dared her to object. "I do try hard" Melissa replied with a glare of her own as she filed her pink pointed nails as her bangles clinked as they danced about her arms. "Not hard enough, ill talk to you after class" And with that she continued with the lesson and leaving a very peed Melissa to her nails.

Emily giggled at the note Danielle had passed her. It was a picture of their English teacher, Mr. Burns as a dragon with flames coming out his ears. Danielle smirked at the reply she got from the usually timid Emily. "Miss. Baker, what do you have there, you know I do not tolerate note passing in my class" he frowned at Danielle and she had a stifle a snicker. He reached for the note and his eyes bulged out at what he saw. "Never in my days have I seen such utter disrespect for a teacher. You have double detention! No triple!" Then he stormed of leaving a giggling Danielle in his wake.

Hey guys, I know this was short but it's only the first chapter. I hope you all like it and please review, im trying to get 100 for one story.


	2. magic or crazies?

Hey guys, a few changes, change the first paragraph to Olivia and that she doesn't sit next to Naomi and she wants her too.

"Hey Em" a Smiling Olivia called to one of her best friends as she hurried out the gate. "Hey, Livy, where are the others?" Emily asked concerned for her friend's where-abouts as Melissa is normally the first one out. "Well, Naomi has detention and I don't know about the others" Olivia replied as she saw her friends tied expression. "What did she do this time?" The question was more like a statement as Naomi was in detention more then Melissa. "Talked back to a teacher" Replied Olivia as Emily raised her eye brow.

Just then, Melissa came bounding out the iron gates, her arms flinging and her legs flying everywhere. Her pink heeled boots were just blurs of colour and all you could hear was the clinking of her bangles. "Guys, you'll never guess what happened!" Squealed Melissa, her eyes shining and you could tell she was bursting to tell them. So Emily and Olivia played along. "What?" a confused Emily asked as the three friends walked towards Emily's house to do homework. "Josh asked me out!" Screamed Melissa as she and the others screamed and jumped while hugging her. "What did you say?" Emily gushed as Josh was the hottest and most popular guy in school. "Yes! Of course!" here was another burst of squeals as Danielle, and Naomi came storming out the gate\

Well, Naomi skated out the gates even though it was against the rules. "What's all the screaming about?" She asked impatiently as propped up against a nearby tree. "Josh asked Mel out!" Emily grinned as Danielle screamed even though she was a tom boy. "OMG that is sooooooo cool" She danced as Melissa seemed to be on Pluto, "Sup Ni, what up?" Adam asked with Blain right beside him. "Yo, dudes not much" Naomi grinned as she and the guys pounded fists. "We're gonna go shoot some hoops, wanna come?" A totally cool Blain asked but you could see his eyes shining. Emily and Danielle giggled and Naomi shot them a frosty glare that immediately shut them up.

"That sounds awesome but Mel is gonna try to chuck out all my hoodi's and I can't let that happen" Naomi smirked at the pouty look on Mel's face. "Danger, it cool, I'll stop her if you wanna go" Danielle assured her friend as she could tell she was itching to go. "You sure?" Naomi asked although you could tell it was a done deal. "Totally' smiled Danielle at her friends beaming face. "Sweet Dani you're the best" smiled Naomi as she and Danielle hugged. "Get outta here" Danielle told her as she gave her a hit on the bum in a friendly way. "BB courts, here I come!"

"Let's go to my house' Danielle suggested as the four friends walked down the empty road. "Sure" Olivia shrugged as they stopped at an apartment block. They took the lift up and opened the door. The apartment was spacious and new looking not to mention modern which made Danielle very happy. 'Ill go get us a drink" Danielle said as she opened the fridge and grabbed 4 soda cans. When she turned around she saw a gorgeous Cynthia wilt as all the life energy was drained out of it. Danielle was gob smacked as this was not normal especially as the flower had just bloomed yesterday. _Did I end this poor flower's life? _Danielle questioned herself as she saw the flower turn to dust. _No I couldn't have, unless…_but she was pulled out of her revive by an impatient tapping of shoes against the polished tiles. "Coming" Danielle yelled as she hurried to her friend. "Thanks Dani, but I have to go, got ice skating" Emily smiled apologetically at her friends. "It's ok, take the soda with you" encouraged Danielle as she saw that her friend was staring Longley at her soda. "Thanks, Dani, you're the best!" Then she was out the door and into the pouring rain. 

"So Dani, you gonna ask Ryan out?' coaxed Melissa while sipping her soda delicately. Danielle did a double take and spat out her soda and her amber eyes widened. "I have no idea what your talking about" she replied coolly as she could while her heart was beating 1000 miles per hour. "Dani! It's so obvious that you like him" Mel smirked as a blush crept upon her friends cheeks. "So what f I do, I'm NOT gonna ask him out" Danielle glared at Mel daring her to object. Melissa finally got the message and backed of. "I gotta go to , got heaps of homework" apoligzed Olivia as she picked up her stuffand her empty soda can. "Ohh, why not do it here/' Danielle pled as she didn't want Olivia to go too,. "Can', I need my science equipment.." Olivia smiled a small smile as they all said their good bye's. "Livy, I can do that" Danielle smiled as she got of the couch. 'Na, dani, give me all your trash and I'' put it in the bin on the outside' Danielle blinked. She didn't want her friend to do her chores for her. "And don't even think about saying no" Olivia amirked coz she knew she had her there. "Fine but im buying you lunch tomorrow and don't even think about saying no" Danielle also smirked coz she knew she had Olivia there. "deal" and they shook on it. Olivia grabbed all the trash and said goodbye to her friends. The people in the lift gave her funny looks but Olib=via didn't care. When she got out she raced out to the back to dump the rubbish but something strange was going one. The rubbish was floating!" "What the…" Olivia gapped as she saw the floating rubbish. "Did I do that?" she asked her self as she gazed at her hands. "No it's illogical" But try as she might the rubbish satyed floating. It was like there was an invisible gust of wind or… but she shook that thought out of her mind. Just then gravity seemed to take mercy on her and the rubbish came tumbling down into the dumpster. Olivia gawked for a moment but when she regained her senses she fled.

Meanwhile at the ice skating rink Emily had just put on a mauve dress that was glittery and short. She pulled on her pure white skates and began to warm up. She whizzed around the rink at break neck pace and did a series of jumps. She was just about to do the spinning wheel of death but miss calculated the jump. "Emily!" her coach Mia yelled as she sprinted out onto the rink in her running shoes.

Emily was sailing through the air, a look of absolute terror plastered on her face. She was preparing for the impact of her fall as she put her arms up to protect her face and the ice rose up in a 90*angle. The ice felt like steel but strangely didn't hurt her, instead she felt one with. Mia sprinted towards Emily as she was stuck to the ice. When she got there she prized her of the ice with all her might and the two of them fell down breathless. "Why did you do that!" Mia raged; her glare was frosty. "You haven't learnt the spinning wheel of death yet!" Mia and Emily were of the ice and Mia was pacing back and fourth in front of a very pre occupied Emily. Did I do that? She mused as she was on planet Pluto. I, I think I did, the way I felt one with the ice, was almost… magical. But she was pulled out f her thoughts by a very angry mia. "You are here by banned from trainin until you have learnt proper respect for the sport. Emily was about to protest but was quickly silenced by a death glare. "yes, miss" then she sulked out of the rink with her head down and only one thought on her mind… was she magic?

Hey guys, eres chapter 2 of my new story please tellme what you think,

An R&R! Please


	3. the chosen ones

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but this story and the devil's are piggy backing which means that when I update one I have to update the other which means that it might take a while for me to update. Keep up all your great reviews and please, to update I want to have 5 reviews from all my loyal readers. And a special shout out to Helia18 for being the first to comment on my story. Now on with the story!

"There is no way that you're gonna make that shoot" Liam smirked at the scowl on Naomi's face. "Watch me" she snapped. The trio was playing a heated game of basketball and things were so tense between the three that you could slice it with a knife. Naomi bent her knees and sprung down like a lion waiting to pounce. Determination plastered on her face behind a thick sheen of sweat. She uncoiled. Her limbs reaching forward with cat like precision. Her autumn coloured hair fighting against the rubber band in her hair. Everything seemed in slow motion. The perfectly planned jump, the toss and the ball streaming through the air. The world seemed to take in a gulp of air and hold it's breath as the ball spiraled on the hoop. Naomi's eyes were filled with hope and determination while Liam's was filled with dread. It tilted to the other side of the hoop into the air but as quick as a flash the hoop rattled and seemed to creak. In a blink of an eye, the hoop was seemly pulled by a magnetic force right next to ball. The ball dropped in, as relief flooded Naomi's face, annoyance filled Liam. 'No, no, no! This wasn't meant to happen!" a very annoyed and gutted Liam screamed at god with his head thrust back and his hands towering above his head. "I'll have my $50 now" Naomi smirked, trying, but failing, to keep the smugness out of her voice. Liam reluctantly forked over the $50 with his head hung down in shame. 'and ill see you two tomorrow" she grinned as she jumped on her board and disappeared into the sunset.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Emily was acting more timid and was quieter. The other girls guessed that it was just because she got suspended from the ice rink but it was more than that. She was so sure she was magic she could feel it. Melissa wad dizzily happy since her first kiss with Josh and things were going smoothly for them. Danielle was more confused and guarded than usual and kept more to herself than her best friend Emily. Olivia seemed to be loosing it as she kept on mumbling inheritable things under her breath. Naomi was getting were irritated with the consistent mumblings, the timidness and the guarding so one day, during homeroom she decided to confront them. Olivia was doing her Maths homework that wasn't due till the next month, Emily was doodling, Melissa was daydreaming about Josh-again and Danielle was staring into space. Naomi looked from one girl to the other and tried to start a conversation. "Yo, Mel, how are ya?' she asked the preoccupied Melissa. "Don't you think Josh is sooo dreamy? We're gonna be together forever" she sighed and began to slip into another dream while clattering he pointed pink nails on the desk. 'Let me know how that waked out for ya" Naomi grumbled as she turned her attention to Olivia. "Hey Livy, how's it goin'?" Naomi asked the geek of the group. "It can't be true, gravity doesn't work that way" Olivia mumbled in reply as she began scribbling out her homework and rewriting what she had written in another style. "I give up" an exasperated Naomi sighed as she sank into the chair and rested her head in her hands.

That week dragged by for all the girls. Eat, sleep, mum mumble, hide and repeat. Until Naomi had finally had enough of it. "Guys, why don't you come round to my auntie lea are after school?" Naomi asked her sidetracked friends. Melissa talked a lot more but only ever talked about her beloved josh so she was no help. "Uh, hello? Earth to Dani, Em and Livy!" Naomi spat snapping her friends out of their sates. "Uh, yea, sure" Dani began while Emily smiled her first ever smile in two weeks and Livy stopped her constant grumbling. "I'd love to" She smiled warmly at Naomi and that made Naomi sigh in relief. "Yo, lover girl, you comin?" Naomi asked snapping Melissa out of her daze. "Mimm?" she asked while tripping over. All you could hear was her bangle's clattering and see a blur of pink and yellow. 'Im okay!" she said as she peeled herself of the sidewalk and brushed herself of the ground. "If we're going, what are we all doing standing around here?"

"Aunt Lea's, Im back, with Livy, Dani, Em and Mel" Naomi called as she unlocked the cabin door. The girls dumped their bags in the living room and Naomi walked into her aunt's room. There she sat flipping through a magazine of modern brides. 'Ah, Naomi there you are!' Lea smiled warmly as she engulfed her niece in a bone crushing hug. "Can't…breathe…" Naomi stuttered as she started flailing. "Sorry Ni" Lea smiled as she gracefully carried herself into the sitting room. Lea's long autumn coloured hair gently swayed as she walked her milky white skin apparent in her green sweater and black pants. Her green eyes glinted in the florescent lights. "Ah girls, what would you like to eat?" Lea asked the girls as they sprawled out on various pieces of furniture. "Some of your world famous brownies and lemonade!" all the girls shouted at once making Lea chuckle. "Okay, coming right up" She said as she walked into her old style kitchen. Lea's and Naomi's house was more like a log cabin than anything else. It was a double story and very spacious. The walls were panted cream with one purple feature wall and the floor was wooden. The floor was draped in a purple rug and cream chairs with purple pillows. Even thought the house was old fashioned, it didn't look it.

Lea hurried around in the kitchen, preparing the snacks when an eerie mist swirled around the kitchen. Through the mist, she saw a mysterious glow and her mouth widened in shock. It had chosen.

Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it. For most of my stories, there's going to be sequels so look out for hem.


	4. Their destiny's

Lea just stood there for a while just staring at the glowing box. It had to be done. Any chance of a normal life for Naomi and her friends was gone now.

"Girls, can you please come into the kitchen please?" Lea called as the girls grudgingly walked in.

"What is it Aunt Lea" Naomi sighed as she saw her Aunt put things on the table.

"Please, have a seat" She smiled and indicated to the chairs. The girls looked at each other and shrugged and sat down.

"I have a story to tell you all." Lea smiled while the girls groaned.

"We really don't wanna hear a story" Naomi sighed while she rolled her eyes.

"Too bad" lea snapped and suddenly belts of steal grew around them, making them unable to move.

"Okay, I am defiantly dreaming" Danni said, her eyes wide with fright.

"If you are, we all are" Olivia exclaimed with an edge to her voice.

"Yo, Aunt Lea, return all this junk, it wasn't a good magic trick" Naomi snapped, glaring at her aunt.

"Ah Naomi, your going to be the last one to accept it" lea laughed as she made a swirling black hole ting appear in the air.

"Okay, now this is freaky" Melissa said, her eyes wide with fright.

"1000 years ago, a group of girls called protector's were chosen to end the war on Perila. Now 1000 years later, a new group were chosen. I was one of them. We were gifted with extraordinary powers but unlike the guardian's, we keep them but they're weaker. You my dears are the new protector's of the galaxy. Emily, when you ice skate, do you feel connected to it?" Lea asked Emily who was completely in awe.

"Yea and even when I banged into it, it didn't hurt, I just wanted to stay there" Emily explained as she recalled the event.

"Touch this glass of water and see what happens." Lea instructed.

Emily shrugged and didn't even hesitate to touch the clear liquid. As soon as she got within 1 cm of the water, it froze.

"Okay, that is not normal!" Danni exclaimed shock embodied n her face.

"You my dear Emily have been gifted with the power of ice, strong, cold but comforting ice." Lea exclaimed while Emily looked delighted.

"Melissa, I've heard that you've always been scared by fire, touch the glass and see what happens." Lea encouraged as she watched Melissa cautiously touch the glass. Immediately, the ice unfroze and became water.

"How…how did I do that?" Melissa asked in wonder, gazing at her hands.

"You Melissa have been gifted with the fierce, warm, compassionate and powerful power of fire" lea explained while Emily glared at Melissa and refroze the water, which made her smile.

"Olivia, I understand that you have a great love of space, focus on this balloon and push it down" Lea instructed.

Olivia hesitated before gazing at the balloon and immense pressure pushed it down.

"How…how is it possible?' She whispered in awe.

"Olivia you have been gifted with the changing, balancing but forever strong power of gravity." Then she looked at Danni.

"Look at this dead flower and bring it back to life" Lea said and Danni looked at it and slowly it bloomed and became a beautiful Astrid.

"You my dear, have been given the powerful, unusual and changing power of life energy." She explained while she and Emily high fived.

"And last but not least, my little Naomi you have the same gift as I, look at the belt and they shall disappear" lea said, smiling gently.

"No! I get that my delusional friends believe this crap but I don't, it's just a pathetic magic trick!" She fumed but what she didn't notice was that the belt was gone. When she looked down she glared at her aunt and stomped out the room.

"Danielle, you are the leader and you 5 are now here by the new protector's of the galexy"


	5. power practice

**Emily's POV**

_I____knew it! Magic is real! I can't believe that I have the power of ice! This is sooooooo cool! I can't believe that Naomi doesn't want anything to do with it. Well I guess things are black & white with her, no grey. Oh well I hope she gets over it soon, we'll need all the metal we can get._

**No body's POV**

"You serious!" Melissa asked, speechless, for once.

"I'm afraid I am. Together you stand united, apart you'll fall, which is why you need to get Naomi to get over it." Lea sighed as the girls giggled while Olivia shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I have to agree with Naomi on this one, it's completely stupid" Melissa said and everyone stared at her in shock.

"What? I do and can agree with Naomi, I just don't like admitting it" Melissa huffed and started mumbling to herself.

"As much as I would like this to be a bad dream, the evidence speaks for itself." Danielle said, smiling bashfully.

"This is the most amazing thing ever! I can't believe you guys don't like it!" Emily screamed excitedly and Lea smiled while Danielle grinned.

"Em's right, this is cool. Let's get Naomi and go and find a place to practice." Danielle said and the other's agreed except Lea.

"Leave Naomi alone and she'll come around" Lea spoke kindly but sternly making the other's nod and leave the appartment.

**At the park**

"Now this is a perfect place to practice!" Danni exclaimed as Emily beamed.

Emily had told the girls about this clearing in them of the park. It was almost impossible get to with all the gnarled tree roots and lush foliage. Emily said her mum had come there ages ago around thee that the first protectors had been chosen

"Do you think was the protector of ice like you Em?" Danni asked her best friend who in turn just shrugged.

The meadow was smothered in leaves which made the ground crunch every time you walked. The meadow as surrounded in imposing treat seemed to tour around them, teasing them. The thicket that was the trees grew around the meadow, creating a canopy which protected them from most of the elements. The ancient Okes that surrounded them, only let snippets of light filter through but that was okay.

"Okay, so how do we call on our so called powers?" Melissa asked, bluntly.

The others just shrugged but Emily just grinned.

"You need to feel you power inside of you. Mel, you need to feel the searing heat of the fire within, Danni, you need to feel the free feeling of new life inside your veins. Olivia, you need to feel the immense pressure of gravity inside your body and I need to feel the sting cold of ice inside my blood stream." Emily said, as if in some sort of trance.

The other's just looked at her with admiration, shock and disbelief but Emily just grinned.

Emily closed her bright green eyes and felt the sting of ice in her blood stream; she shivered as the ice crept down her body and started covering her skin in a thin sheen. The ice started shimmering and then a pulsing light temporally blinded the 3 girls. When the light vanished there hovered in her protector outfit. She had an ice blue cloak enveloped around her and a hood shadowing her face. She through it apart and she saw wearing a Chemise top which was white and had a silver sparkly see through material which flowed to her waist. She had a white mini skirt which had a low belt studded with silver crystals. She had silver stilettoes with white ribbon going up her leg to her knees. Her waist length black hair grew to her ankle and was delicately curled with a silver headband with a white bow on it. But the most amazing think about her outfit was the glamour white angel wings at the back of her top. With a graceful flap of her angelic wings and soon she was towering above them with a huge smile on her face.

Melissa and the other looked at Emily in awe. "I've so gotta try that" Melissa grinned as she got ready.

Melissa closed her ocean blue eyes and welcomed the searing heat in the pit of her stomach. The little flames tongue licked her insides but strongly didn't burn. The pulsing heat enveloped her inside and out and covered her in blaring flames. Olivia and the others looked at her in horror but she felt no pain. The flames dispersed and there they all saw Melissa floating in mid-air. She had on a huge orangey-yellow cloak that sent shadows on her face. Melissa opened it and everyone gasped at what she was wearing. She had on a sleeveless red dress that was body-hugging and flowed to her knees. She had a yellow belt with yellow studs and red ballet flats. Her honey gold hair that was usually curly and framed her face was now dead straight and had a quiff. The rest of her hair was in a side ponytail and went to her waist. Her big angel feather wings were bright red and with one powerful flap, she was in mid-air grinning.

The other girls exchanged glances and did what the other girls did.

Danielle closed her amber coloured eyes and felt the loving power of life energy growing, interlocking with her muscle. When she opened them, she was blanked in a fuchia cloak, the hood covered her face. When she chucked it of she was wearing a bro off the shoulder top. The sleeves stick to her skin and goes to her wrist. The top goes to her belly button and she has brown short shorts. She has a fuchsia belt that is studded with brown stones. She has brown ankle boots and large feathery fuchsia angel wings. With one flap, she was hovering with the other girls.

Olivia closed her eyes and felt an immense pressure inside her heart. The pressure kept on rising until it covered her entire body. The gravity energy was kinda hazy and when it disappeared, she was concealed with a plum purple cloak that created a shadow over her face. When she flew it open she looked even better. She had a bright green halter neck dress that went to her knees. It was ruffled at the bottom. Her shoes were green wedges with purple straps. Around her waist, was a purple ribbon with green poker dots. Her light brown bob styled hair was now down to her mid back and was in two high ponytails. Her gigantic angel feathered wings were plum purple and with one flap, she was in the sky with her friends.

"You guys look amazing!" Emily squealed as her wings flapped, a chilly breeze blew around her.

"So do you!" Olivia said to Emily who just blushed light red.

"Okay, we all look great but I want to see what my powers can do!" Melissa smirked as she sped down to the ground. As she flew down, she folded her wings and gained sped. The icy wind whipped past her, heating up as it brushed the surface of her skin. As she was a mere 4 centimetres she shot up and flew up to where her horrified friends were gazing at her like she was a mad man.

"That was sooo fun!" Melissa gushed, adrenalin pulsing through her body.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself but let's go practice." Danielle snapped, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

The other two nodded and sped downwards but on a slant so they wouldn't pick up too much speed.

Melissa just stared at her in total disbelief and grudgingly followed her friends to the ground.

"So, Em, how do we practice our powers?" Olivia asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"Concentrate on your power; imagine it flowing out four hands and for Melissa, creating huge fires, Olivia, pushing things to the ground, Danni, bringing things back to life and in energy balls and for me, freezing everything in its path. :

Emily explained while the others just looked at he; their mouths wide open.

"How do you know all that?" Melissa exclaimed and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, My mother told me stories like this when I was a little girl; about 5 girls who could transform and control ice, heat, life energy, gravity and metal. She told me how they transformed, what their outfits looked like and about all their adventures. I guess I just remembered them from my mother's stories" Emily said, shrugging.

The others nodded, satisfied with her response and closed their eyes for the second time.

**Melissa's POV**

When I closed my eyes, I envisioned exactly what Emily said.

I felt the molten lava swished in my stomach and envisioned it pulsing out of my hands and creating a large flickering fire.

When I opened my eyes I saw that I had done it. I had created a fire.

**Olivia's POV**

I gasped when I saw the tongues of flames try to lick the surrounding foliage.

It meant one thing. Melissa really did have the power of fire.

But I thought really she was the protector of lava, not fire but oh well.

I closed my eyes and pictured the pressure of gravity glazing my insides as it rushed out my hands.

When I opened my eyes, I felt my power and focused as I made a downwards motion on a bird and despite its struggle, it came down

I knew it then and there, I did have magic powers.

**Danielle's POV**

I was so shocked when I saw what Olivia and Melissa had done.

I felt so guilty that I didn't want to use my power. But I had to.

I closed my eyes and felt the surge of life leave my body and when I opened my eyes, a flower that was dead a moment ago, lt was now alive.

I glance at my hands and felt happiness in my accomplishment. I had the power to reverse death.

**Emily's POV**

I grinned as I saw my friends discover their powers.

They were doing so well that I felt a tiny pang of jealously.

I quickly shock my head to dislodge that thought and concentrated on my powers. I gazed at the lake and imagined it frozen. I closed my eyes and when I re-opened them, it was a glistening sheen of ice.

I danced around in mid-air, a huge grin pasted on my face as I thought that I had done it.

**Nobody's POV**

The girls all shared a simultaneous grin and started to spread on their faces.

"I'm going to make this tree fall over!" Olivia boasted which was uncharacteristic for her.

"Go for it!" Danielle screamed, happiness flooded her flawless face.

Olivia closed her eyes and pictured the tree on the ground; when she re-opened them, she made immense pressure on the tree and the tree lay on the ground, getting squished.

"That was awesome!" Emily screamed as she and Olivia high fived.

"My turn!" Melissa yelled and she let out a stream of multi-coloured fire fly from her palms. The fire flew out, scorching anything in its path.

Melissa let out a cry of happiness as the tree she had been looking out burst into flame.

"How did you do that?" Olivia asked disbelief evident in her tone.

"Yea and without picturing it first!" Danielle asked, just as shocked.

"I just felt my power in my veins and looked at the tree and then it was aflame" She shrugged like it was no big deal but the other girls knew she was shaken up from the ideal.

"Cool! Let's all try it" Danielle said, authority dripping of every word.

When Emily did that, she froze Melissa who used her anger and powers to melt the ice.

Olivia, accidently pushed Danielle down when she was in mid- flight. Danielle accidently drew the life force out of Emily and apologized so much it made Emily screamed.

"Well that was really good guys, let's let lea try to persuade Naomi and tomorrow come back here to practice" Danielle said and the other's agreed.

Little did they know someone was watching them…

**Alright! My longest chapter! 4 and 1\4 pages and 2,083 words! I hope you all review but if you don't, I'm still going to keep writing.**

**Love Musa.**


End file.
